Rejoins-moi
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème amour. Ecrire sur une liaison entre personnages. La guerre est finie. Harry est brisé, et peine à se remettre des épreuves qu'il a dû traverser, mettant en péril son couple avec Ginny. Pire encore, il est obsédé par Drago Malefoy...


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Thème : Amour.  
Ecrire sur une liaison entre personnages**

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait l'impression d'avoir attendu Harry toute sa vie.  
Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait pris le rôle de soutien, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui.  
Elle n'avait jamais douté, jamais cessé d'espérer.

Et puis le miracle avait eu lieu : Harry était revenu vers elle. Épuisé et brisé, il était venu dans ses bras. Elle l'avait soigné, réconforté. Elle l'avait veillé pendant les nuits où il faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar.

Elle n'avait jamais perdu patience. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry se complaisait dans sa dépression. Il alternait les phases d'apathie et d'hyperactivité.

Et un sujet revenait sans arrêt : Drago Malefoy.

Harry s'était traîné au ministère pour exiger qu'il soit relâché avec sa mère, mettant en lumière le fait qu'ils l'avaient sauvé.  
Une fois Malefoy libre, il s'était mis à le surveiller discrètement.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Elle qui pensait qu'elle pourrait tout supporter par amour, elle était à bout de patience.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé.  
Le pourquoi, elle s'en doutait : elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Le comment était assez simple. Par hasard.

Un jour elle était rentrée et Harry était en train de prendre fiévreusement des notes. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme tous les jours, il s'était écarté.  
\- Malefoy est aux Trois Balais.

C'était ça son excuse. Malefoy avait pris une chambre sur le chemin de Traverse.

Furieuse, elle était montée prendre sa douche. Elle s'était habillée avec une robe qui mettait ses formes et son teint de rousse en valeur. En descendant, la maison était vide.  
Il était parti.

Elle transplana pour se rendre aux Trois Balais. Elle savait qu'il serait là-bas, à surveiller Malefoy.

Une fois dans la salle, elle ne le trouva pas. Mais en se retournant, elle entra en collision avec un homme.  
Ce dernier la retint par la taille un poil plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. En s'écartant, elle rougit.  
Malefoy.

\- Weaslette. Quelle surprise.  
\- Malefoy.

Elle surprit son regard appréciateur sur sa silhouette.

\- T'es seule ? Je t'offre un verre ?

Ginny se figea. Malefoy, aimable, lui offrant un verre. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser, mais elle s'entendit répondre positivement à son invitation.

Dès lors qu'ils s'installèrent dans la salle, avec leurs verres, elle oublia Harry. Elle oublia pourquoi elle était venue ici.

A sa grande surprise, elle passa une excellente soirée. Dépourvu de son air prétentieux, Malefoy était un compagnon agréable. Son ironie, surprenante et déstabilisante, lui donnait un charme certain.  
il s'était débarrassé de son masque de froideur de Poudlard et ses yeux gris pétillaient chaleureusement. Il restait difficile à décrypter, mais il n'était clairement pas hostile.

Après plusieurs verres, Ginny le suivit dans sa chambre. Aucun des deux n'avait posé de question. Ils s'étaient levés et étaient montés à l'étage.

A peine la porte refermée, Drago s'approchait d'elle doucement pour l'embrasser. Là encore Ginny fut déstabilisée. Là où elle attendait un baiser sauvage et brutal, il n'était que douceur et tendresse.

GInny passa la nuit avec lui. Il venait de lui offrir tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis de longs mois. L'attention. La tendresse. La passion.

Au petit matin, ils se séparèrent sans un mot. Un dernier baiser, et Ginny rentra chez elle.

Devant la porte de la maison, elle s'arrêta, soudainement prise de remords. Elle l'avait trompé. Elle avait trompé Harry, et elle était prête à recommencer si l'occasion lui était donnée.

Elle entra à pas de loups et passa directement dans la salle de bains pour se doucher. Quand elle descendit vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee shirt, elle avait décidé d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.  
Aussi attirant soit-il, Drago Malefoy ne serait jamais à elle.

Harry était dans la cuisine. Griffonnant sur son carnet d'un air absent. Ginny l'ignora, sa rancœur revenant. Elle avait passé la nuit dehors, elle l'avait trompé avec sa Nemesis, et lui ne s'en souciait pas.

Résolument, en se servant un mug de café, elle fit taire toute trace de culpabilité en elle.

Elle continua à s'occuper de Harry. Veillant à ce qu'il mange. Toujours présente pour lui, pendant ses cauchemars, quand il n'allait pas bien.  
Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ils avançaient côte à côte.

De temps en temps, un hibou arrivait. Toujours le même. Avec le même message.  
"Rejoins-moi". Suivi d'une date et d'une heure. Signé D.M.  
Elle y allait toujours.

Ces petites parenthèses, pleines de tendresse et de passion, étaient ce qui lui permettait de tenir. De supporter l'habituelle indifférence de Harry.  
Elle s'échappait quelques heures, parfois la nuit, et goûtait au paradis.  
Drago ne lui demandait rien. Il prenait, il offrait. Il venait et repartait.  
Il la regardait toujours avec intensité, et ses baisers rendaient Ginny ivre de plaisir.

Harry ne disait jamais rien. Quand elle rentrait, il l'ignorait. Il reprenait pied, revenait à la réalité. Lui le Sauveur du monde sorcier, l'Auror le mieux noté du Ministère, ne semblait pas voir que sa femme le tromper sans même s'en cacher.

Ginny essayait d'ignorer la boule d'inquiétude qui lui tordait parfois les entrailles. Elle aimait Harry, elle en était sûre, mais leur relation était condamnée avant même de commencer.  
Elle appréciait Drago, et ne voulait pas le perdre. Leurs rendez-vous étaient sa bouffée d'oxygène. Sa lumière. Quand elle le voyait, elle sentait son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade, comme si elle se sentait vivante à ses côtés.  
Parfois, elle se disait que la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Que tout allait lui exploser à la figure, et qu'elle perdrait tout.

Mais le destin était parfois capricieux. Un matin d'automne pluvieux, on sonna à la porte. Le Ministre de la Magie en personne, flanqué de deux aurors la mine sombre.

\- Miss Weasley ? J'ai le regret de vous informer...

La suite elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle secoua la tête et recula jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine où elle était entrée.  
Elle ne voulait pas entendre les paroles de réconfort. Les gestes de soutien. Elle ne voulait pas se ces regards dégoulinant de pitié.  
Elle prit le carnet noir qu'il avait en permanence sur lui, et resta assise, en état de choc, comme hébétée.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée là. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Drago la trouva dans la cuisine, les yeux dans le vague.  
Il s'approcha lentement et la prit dans ses bras en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son odeur et ses bras autour d'elle, elle se laissa aller à pleurer.  
\- Drago il est...  
\- Je sais, Gin'. Je sais.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Puis Ginny s'écarta, et regarda le carnet d'Harry. En caressant la couverture de cuir noir, elle commença à parler.  
\- Il a ce carnet depuis la fin de la guerre. Il l'a toujours sur lui. Toujours. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il notait dedans. Il... Il était obsédé par toi. Il t'épiait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et je le trouvais en train de marmonner en griffonnant dans ce carnet comme si c'était la solution à toutes les questions de l'univers...

Elle s'interrompit pour ouvrir le carnet lentement à la dernière page qu'il avait remplie.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé regarder, même lorsqu'il dormait. Je suppose que j'avais peur de découvrir...

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau émettant un son étranglé. Elle pâlit puis retourna le carnet pour que Drago puisse le voir.

De l'écriture pleine de ronds et de déliés de Harry quelques mots.

" Sois heureuse. Rejoins-le".

Ginny lâcha le carnet, comme si l'objet l'avait brûlé.

\- Il savait... chuchota t'elle d'un ton peu assuré.

Drago la reprit dans ses bras, traçant des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser.  
La jeune femme soupira puis d'une voix à peine plus forte reprit.

\- Harry Potter est mort.

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Drago la consola longtemps, pleurant lui aussi à sa manière cet ennemi de toujours qu'il avait appris à respecter.  
Une page se tournait, mais un avenir plein de promesses s'ouvrait à eux.


End file.
